


Updo

by fardareismai



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, hair styling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: From the Tumblr prompt "Nine x Rose, a sexy touch in a not-necessarily sexy place"





	Updo

**Author's Note:**

> Getting some of my Tumblr fics onto AO3

“Hold up, please,” she says from farther behind him than he expects.

He turns, and she’s about 10 paces back, her hair caught in one of the spiky trees as the rain continues to pound and the temperature continues to drop.  Her fingers are already clumsy with the cold and can’t seem to work the strands of her hair out of the branches.

“I should get mum to chop it all off,” she says, teeth chattering, trying to make a joke.

“Oi, you’re just going to rip it out if you keep doing that,” the Doctor says, returning to her side and batting her hands away.  "Let me.“

His hands, unencumbered by the cold that he is only keeping track of to be sure his fragile human companion does not succumb to hypothermia, manage to unravel the strands with relative ease.

"Th-th-thanks,” Rose says, shivering.

The Doctor doesn’t acknowledge her thanks, and turns her away from him without a word, digging his long fingers through her wet hair to straighten it out.

Rose shivers, and this time not with the cold.  His fingers on her scalp and in her hair sends messages through her body that belie the wet and the chill.  As they continue to twist and pull the strands without ever tugging or hurting her, she nearly lets out a long moan.

“There you go,” he says, brusquely.

She lifts her hand to find her hair twisted into a complicated knot with no discernible means of holding it in place.  It feels secure and stable, however.

“How did you do that?”

The Doctor snorts.  ”All of time and space, and an Andalorian updo is what impresses you, Rose Tyler?”

“Y-y-yeah,” she stammers out. “When it’s you d-d-doing it.”

“Right, best find a way to get you warm before you keel over on me.”

The Doctor strips off his leather jacket and lays it over her shoulders, rubbing her arms gently through it.

“Come on then, Rose Tyler.  Back to the TARDIS.  We’ll have a cup of hot cocoa once you’ve taken a hot shower.”

He wraps an arm around her and holds her to his side the entire walk back to the old ship.


End file.
